Musim Semi
by KuroKuroko
Summary: Musim semi menyimpan banyak kenangan. Pertemuan dan perpisahan, semuanya di musim semi. Gokudera Hayato, seorang anak yang kabur dari rumahnya bertemu dengan Haru. Bisakah Haru menolongnya? Warning : isi mungkin tidak sesuai dengan summary, OOC, AU, Typo dan lain-lain


Note : maaf jika fanfic ini gaje, OOC, typo, sinopsis tidak sesuai isi dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Selamat membaca

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

Musim Semi

Kau duduk termenung di taman itu. Mencium bau musim semi yang membekap hidungmu. Cahaya lampu berpendar menyinari rambut perakmu. Membuatnya berkilau di kegelapan malam. Kau tak berhenti menatap ratusan kelopak buanga sakura yang berguguran di depan mu, seolah-olah menghipnotis mu ke masa lalu. Beberapa kali, angin malam mencoba mengusirmu, menusuk-nusuk kulitmu dengan dinginnya, tapi kau tak bergeming. Sepertinya angin itu kurang dingin untuk menembus kulitmu yang seolah-olah sudah membeku, seperti bekunya hatimu. Kau hanya memerlukan musim semi. Musim semi yang dapat mencairkan salju, yang tak tahu kapan dia akan kembali.

Sudah lima tahun gadis itu pergi. Ya, musim semi yang sangat kau sayangi. Membuat hatimu beku dan jatuh dalam kesepian. Selama itu juga kau terus menunggunya. Di tempat ini, setiap tahun di waktu yang sama. Berharap musim semi itu akan kembali.

Satu menit...

Setengah jam...

Dua jam...

Arloji yang melingkar di pergelanganmu mengingatkan sudah berapa lama waktu yang kau buang. Namun kau tetap diam, berharap agar angin malam sanggup membawanya datang. Perlahan kau keluarkan handphone di sakumu, bukan untuk menghubungi seseorang, tapi untuk mendengarkan lagu. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengusir kesepianmu. Kau hanyut dalam alunan musik tanpa menghiraukan sekitar. Kau pejamkan matamu, membiarkan **earphone** di telingamu bersuara. Lembut. Pelan. Perlahan memasukkanmu ke alam mimpi.

**Flash back**

"Oi, Uri!" Triakmu memanggil nama kucing bandel kesayanganmu yang kabur lagi dari rumah. "Sial! Kemanan perginya kucing itu?"

Kucing putih dengan corak kuning coklat itu memang tak pernah mendengarkanmu. Kau selalu repot dibuatnya. Seperti hari itu, saat dia tiba-tiba melompat keluar pagar dan pergi entah kemana. Kau mencarinya ke seluruh kompleks perumahan, tapi ridak juga menemukannya. Hingga akhirnya kau menemukan sosok kucing itu di taman dekat rumahmu yang penuh dengan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Ah, Uri!" triakmu saat melihatnya.

Dia tertidur di pangkuan seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Rambut coklatnya diikat ke belakang dan memakai jepit rambut merah muda. Kucing itu terlihat sangat nyaman karena gadis itu terus membelai bulunya.

"Em... permisi, kucing itu milik ku." Katamu pelan saat berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, kucing ini?"

Kau mengangguk.

Uri perlahan terbangun. Melihat kau yang berada di depannya, ia langsung melompat ke arahmu. Tapi bukan pelukan penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan, melainkan cakaran dari kuku-kuku tajamnya yang sukses membuat wajahmu penuh luka.

"He-Hentikan kau kucing nakal!" perintahmu yang tentu saja tak didengarkannya.

"Ahahaha, sepertinya dia sangat membencimu. Apa kau memeliharanya dengan benar?" dia tertawa riang melihat tingkahmu dan kucingmu.

"Hei, aku merawatnya dengan baik. Hanya saja kucing ini memang tak tahu terima kasih." Jawabmu membela diri.

"Ahaha, benarkah?" dia menatap lurus matamu dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Sudah. Diam kau!" jawabmu malu karena tak bisa mengendalikan kucingmu sendiri.

"Namaku Miura Haru. Murid tahun pertama SMA Midori." tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya padamu.

"Gokudera Hayato." Katamu seraya meraih tangannya.

"Gokudera-san, siapa nama kucingmu?" tanyanya sambil melihat Uri yang kau pegang dengan kedua tangan agar berhenti mencakarmu.

"Uri."

"Uri? Nama yang aneh untuk seekor kucing."

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?" nadamu terdengar agak jengkel.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Menurutku itu nama yang manis."

Kau duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Mendengarkannya yang sesekali bercerita tentang hal-hal kecil. Namun dia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat bercerita tentang hobinya membuat kostum. Di ambilnya foto-foto di tasnya yang berisi kostum-kostum karyanya dan ditunjukkannya padamu. Kau amati satu-persatu lembar foto yang ada di depan mu. Menurutmu kostum-kostum itu lebih terlihat aneh dari pada menakjubkan. Sesekali kau juga bercerita tentang minatmu pada benda-benda misteri. Kau bersikeras bahwa UFO dan UMA benar-benar ada, membuatnya tertawa setiap kali melihat wajahmu yang serius saat menerangkan teorimu. Percakapan aneh itu terus berlangsung hingga langit jingga menyadarkan kalian bahwa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat.

"Ah? Sudah sore rupanya. Maaf, Gokudera-san, aku harus pergi sekarang." Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sampai bertemu lagi. Jaga Uri dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia kabur lagi." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkanmu.

Kau membalas lambaiyan tangannya. "Huh, dasar gadis aneh." Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum muncul di wajahmu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hayato?" Seseorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu. Rambutnya tergerai panjang dan tubuhnya lebih tinggi darimu.

"Aneki..." wajahmu nampak terkejut saat menatap kakakmu, Bianchi. Namun, tiba-tiba raut wajah tak suka muncul. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah ku bilang, kan? Jangan menemuiku lagi!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. "Hayato, kapan kau akan kembali ke rumah?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak akan kembali lagi kesana!" nada bicaramu mulai meninggi. Mengisyaratkan bahwa kau terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

Dia menghela napas pelan dan mengalihkan wajahnya darimu. Sebersit kesidihan memancar dari matanya. Air matanya hampir saja keluar, tapi ditahannya. Dia membisu, membiarkan keheningan yang mendominasi.

Kau membuka pintu rumah mu dan segera masuk, lalu menutupnya kembali tanpa memedulikannya. Membiarkannya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Kau naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarmu. Berjalan menuju jendela dan memperhatikan kakakmu yang masih ada disana. Kepalanya menunduk, telapak tangannya menyentuh pintu rumahmu. Beberapa saat dia hanya berdiri diam, kemudian ia menoleh ke jendela kamarmu. Kau langsung menutup gorden, menyembunyikan dirimu agar dia segera pergi.

Tak lama kau dengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh. Kau mengintip dari jendela. Matamu tak berhenti memandang kakakmu hingga sosoknya menghilang. Kau hempaskan tubuhmu di atas kasur sambil meletakkan tangan kananmu di kepalamu hingga menutup kedua matamu. Menutupi kesedihanmu.

"Maaf, aneki..." katamu lirih.

Kau masih ingat jelas kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatmu pergi dari rumah dan berjanji tak akan kembali. Entah karena kau merasa tak pantas lagi tinggal disana atau karena kau kecewa pada kakakmu. Kau juga tak begitu mengerti.

Telepon rumah yang berdering kala itu membawa kabar kematian ayah dan ibumu. Membuat seisi kediamanmu terkejut. Kau yang begitu sedih hanya mengurung diri seharian di kamar lalu tertidur. Kau terbangun dari tidurmu dan mendapati dirimu sangat lapar, lalu kau mencari camilan di lemari kamarmu, tapi tak kau temukan apa-apa. Dengan malas, kau berjalan menuju dapur, berharap para pelayan sudah menyiapkan makanan. Langkahmu terhenti tepat di depan pintu dapur saat mendengar percakapan para pelayanmu.

"Kasihan sekali tuan Gokudera. Ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal dan sekarang nyonya dan tuan pergi meninggalkannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa berarti tuan Gokudera bukan anak kandung nyonya besar?"

"Eh, jadi kau belum tahu? Tuan Gokudera sebenarnya adalah anak angkat."

Percakapan dua pembantu yang bekerja di kediamanmu membuatmu lemas tak percaya. Selama ini kau bukan anak dari seseorang yang kau panggil ibu. Bibirmu bergetar dan kakimu gemetar. Perlahan kakimu lemas dan membuatmu terduduk di lantai.

"Hayato, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Bianchi cemas melihatmu yang pucat seperti mayat hidup.

Kau diam

"Hayato?" katanya makin khawatir

Kau bangkit dari dudukmu, berlari menuju taman tanpa melihat kakakmu yang menghampirimu. Namun, dia berbalik dan mengejarmu. Kau berhenti di tengah taman lalu berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku bukan anak kandung ayah dan ibu, kan?"

Bianchi diam. Kaget mendengar kata-katamu.

"Kenapa kalian tak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Kami tak bermaksud merahasiakannya dari mu. Kami hanya berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu." Katanya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kapan? Sampai ibuku meninggal?" nada suaramu makin meninggi. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah membasahi pipimu. "Aku tak tahu siapa ibuku dan sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya."

Bianchi hanya diam. Tak mampu membalas kata-katamu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kau berbalik arah dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, rumah itu, kakakmu.

"Hayato..." teriak kakakmu mencoba menghentikanmu.

Tapi kau tak berhenti. Bahkan kau tak menoleh. Kau percepat larimu. Rasa sakit karena merasa di bohongi membuatmu tak berpikir dua kali. Kau lari sekencang-kencangnya, sejau-jauhnya. Hingga kakakmu tak bisa menemukanmu. Mulai saat itu kau berusaha membencinya, tapi disudut hati mu yang paling dalam, entah kenapa kau tak bisa.

Bel pelajaran usai berbunyi. Kau kemasi barang-barangmu dan bergegas pulang. Satu-persatu anak tangga kau turuni hingga sampailah di halaman depan. Beberapa anak terlihat bergerombol sambil berbincang riang. Namun kau memilih berjalan sendirian sambil sesekali memandang langit dengan awan-awan putih menggantung di atasnya. Sangat damai.

"Gokurera-san!" teriak suara yang kau kenal, mengusik kedamaianmu. Membuat tatapan-tatapan aneh tertuju padamu. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya berulang kali ke arahmu.

"GOKUDERA-SAN!" Triaknya lebih keras karena kau tidak merespon.

Kau langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke arahnya. Membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya pergi. Berusaha membuatnya berhenti berteriak. Beberapa hari ini, dia memang sering menunggumu di depan sekolah. Tapi tak biasanya dia berteriak-triak aneh seperti itu.

Kau menyeretnya ke taman dekat sekolah. Kau perhatikan sekeliling. Saat kau rasa sudah aman, lau lepaskan tanganmu darinya.

"Ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Gokudera-san? Haru tak bisa bernapas."katanya sambil cemberut menatapmu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Untuk apa kau datang ke sekolahku seperti itu? Memalukan saja."

"Hah? Jadi kau malu punya teman seperti Haru?" Katanya makin kesal.

Kau menghela napas. "Bukan begitu. Apa kau tak lihat mata seluruh orang tadi menatapmu?" Haru baru sadar dia telah melakukan hal bodoh.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanyamu penasaran.

Dia tersenyum jahil

"Jeng jeng!" katanya sambil membawa kostum berbentuk kapal yang entah dari mana datangnya. "Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Haru akan memakainya di festival kebudayaan."

"Dari mana benda itu muncul?" tanyamu heran.

"Kostum belakangan ini sangat praktis untuk di bawa-bawa. hohoho" jawabnya yang sama sekali tak menjelaskan pertanyaanmu. Mungkin ini lah salah satu misteri paling aneh yang pernah kau temui. Dan kau sudah siap untuk memasukkannya ke daftar hal-hal misterius yang kau buat.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri? Bentuknya aneh." Katamu mengejeknya.

"Hei, jangan mengejek **masterpiece**ku ya! Aku mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk membuatnya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku juga dibantu Bianchi-san."

"Bi-bianchi?" nama itu membutmu tersentak.

"Ada apa Gokudera-san? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya penasaran." Katamu bohong.

"Dia itu **senpai**ku. Dia sering membantuku membuat kostum dan mendekorasi. Dia juga salah satu orang paling populer di sekolah. Cantik, ramah dan dewasa. UWAAAA... Haru juga ingin menjadi seperti dia." Katanya berapi-api

"Kalau kau sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Apa kau bilang?" dia makin jengkel. Haru diam sejenak dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah murung. "Tapi aku agak khawatir padanya. Belakangan ini dia sering terlihat tidak bersemangat. Dia juga sering tidak masuk sekolah. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

Kau diam...

Kau duduk di depan jendela kamarmu. Memandang langit malam sambil merasakan angin yang sedari tadi menemanimu. Mengamati langit yang kosong, hitam tanpa bintang. Tiba-tiba Uri melompat ke pangkuanmu. Kau heran melihat tingkahnya yang tak biasa, mungkin dia khawatir melihat majikannya melamun.

**Ding dong. Ding dong**

Bunyi bel memecah kesunyiam malam itu. Kau letakkan Uri di kasur lalu kau menuruni tangga menuju pintu.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" katamu penasaran.

Kau berjalan ke arah pintu. Kau putar knop pintu dan menariknya. Betapa terkejutnya dirimu saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang yang memakai mantel tebal. Dino, sepupumu, sekarang ada di hadapanmu. Matanya menatapmu tajam seperti singa yang sudah siap menerkam mangsa.

"Sekarang kau yang datang kemari, huh? Sudah ku bilang aku tak akan kembali!" Katamu ketus.

"Bianchi sakit." Katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh." Jawabmu datar seolah tak peduli.

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu?" Dino mulai kesal.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Aku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya. Aku sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengan keluarga itu."

Seketika itu Dino tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan langsung mendaratkan tinjunya di wajahmu. Kau langsung tersungkur, membiarkan pipimu yang memerah dan membengkak.

"Dengar baik-baik ya! Bianchi sakit karena memikirkanmu! Tak bisa kah kau sedikit peduli padanya?" Dino makin marah melihatmu yang diam saja. "Paman dan bibi meninggal, dan sekarang kau juga pergi. Dia sendirian. Apa kau tak bisa memahami perasaannya?" triakan Dino makin keras.

Kau diam saja. Membiarkannya memarahimu sesuka hatinya. Membiarkannya mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan urusanku." Katamu saat berdiri menatapnya. "Jika kau sudah tidak ada urusan di sini, cepat pergi."

Tangan dino mengepal kuat. Ingin rasanya dia memukulmu sekali lagi. Mendengar kata-kata dinginmu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Tapi dia tak melakukannya. Dia tak mau menyia-nyiakan tenaganya untuk orang tak berhati sepertimu. Dia memilih membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkanmu.

Kau duduk di bangku taman sambil mengamati burung-burung berterbangan di sekitar pohon besar. Terlihat salah satu burung mengambil rumput di tanah dan membawanya terbang kepohon untuk membuat sarang. Beberapa anak sedang asik bermain sepak bola dengan penuh semangat. Kau duduk diam di tempatmu. Memikirkan kata-kata Dino tadi malam.

Langkahnya perlahan terdengar menghampirimu. Langkah kaki dari seorang gadis yang kau kenal, Haru. Lalu dia duduk di sampingmu. Kau menoleh sebentar kearahnya dan tersenyum, tapi dengan senyum yang kau paksakan. Lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Hari yang cerah ya?" katanya basa-basi.

"Ya." Jawabmu singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari langit.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Kalian diam.

"Hei, Gokudera-san...," dia menarik napas "... apa kau tak ingin menemui Bianchi-san?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuatmu langsung menoleh padanya. Terkejut.

"Dia sangat menginginkan mu pulang." Haru berhenti sejenak. "Dino-san, memberitahuku semuanya."

**"Sialan si Dino itu! untuk apa dia menceritakan masalah keluarga pada orang lain?"** gerutu mu dalam hati.

"...dia sudah satu minggu lebih tidak masuk sekolah. Kemarin aku menjenguknya dan keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Tatapannya kosong dan dia bahkan tak mau makan." Haru menarik napas."...Dokter mengatakan tak ada yang aneh dengan kondisi fisiknya, tapi beban pikiran lah yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Kau diam. Berpura-pura tidak peduli dan memalingkan wajahmu dari Haru, kembali menatap langit

"Gokudera-san, aku harap kau mau berpikir ulang untuk menemuinya." Haru berdiri. "Bagaimanapun dia adalah kakakmu." Katanya kemudian lalu meninggalkanmu yang masih duduk di taman. Sendirian.

Kau pulang saat hari sudah gelap. Berjalan lunglai menuju kamarmu dan menghempaskan dirimu ke kasur. Kau tatap langit-langit kamar tanpa suara. Kau pejamkan matamu, tapi bukan untuk tidur.

**"Bagaimanapun, dia adalah kakakmu." **Kata-kata Haru tadi siang masih menggema di pikiranmu.

Tiba-tiba terbayang olehmu sosok kakakmu saat kalian masih kecil. Saat dia menemukanmu sedang menghajar anak yang mengejekmu, kemudian dia memarahimu dan menyuruhmu pulang. Tapi kau tidak bisa melupakan wajah lembut itu saat dia menggandengmu pulang dan mengatakan bahwa dia percaya kalau itu bukan salahmu. Masih segar pula di ingatanmu saat kau memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan ibumu dan dia lah yang melindungimu, membiarkannya menjadi sasaran omelan ibu kalian kala itu. Masih ingat pula saat hari ulang tahunmu dan dia bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatkan mu **cake**.

**Kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukan sebenarnya tak ada alasan untuk membencinya? Meskipun dia tidak memberiahumu yang sebenarnya, tapi itu bukan slahnya kan? Bukankah orang tua kalian -atau lebih tepatnya orang tua angkatmu- yang berusaha merahasiakannya? Kenapa kau begitu marah padanya? Selama ini dia bersikap sangat baik padamu meskipun dia tahu kau bukan adik kandungnya. Apa itu tidak cukup?**

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengganggumu, memojokkanmu. Dan detik itu, kau sadar bahwa kau sudah bertindak sangat egois. Selama ini kau lah yang menyakitinya. Kau langsung bangkit dari kasurmu dan turun menuju garasi. Kau ambil motor dan langsung memacunya kencang. Kau biarkan rumahmu terbuka tanpa menutup garasi. Kau sudah tak peduli. Kau terobos lampu merah seenaknya hingga membuat klakson-klakson mobil berbunyi bersahutan ke arahmu.

Motormu melaju kencang menuju sebuah rumah besar di pinggir kota. Kau memarkirkan motormu di halaman lalu secepatnya berlari ke dalam rumah yang pernah kau tinggali itu. Dino berdiri di depan pintu, dilipatnya kedua tangannya saat melihatmu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari." Katanya dingin.

Tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Kau berlari masuk seolah-olah tak melihatnya. Meninggalkannya berdiri di tempatnya sambil menghela napas. Kau berlari menuju kamar kakakmu, membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan mendapati sosok kakakmu yang sedang terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Perlahan kau langkahkan kakimu mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan mendapati dirimu yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Hayato..." katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Tanpa memikirkan kondisinya yang lemah ia berlari ke arahmu. Lalu memelukmu. Dapat kau rasakan tetes-tetes air matanya membasahi bajumu.

"Maaf, aneki... aku selalu menyusahkanmu" katamu lirih.

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi ku mohon jangan pergi lagi."

Kau mengangguk.

Musim semi yang datang setiap tahun selalu membawa keindahan yang sama. Musim yang selalu mengingatkanmu dengan gadis yang kau temui tiga tahun lalu, Haru. Mungkin karena namanya yang berarti "musim semi" atau karena setiap musim semi dia selalu menyuruhmu datang ke taman itu, tempat pertama kali kalian bertemu.

Seperti hari ini, dia menyuruhmu datang ke sana. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang akan dia katakan. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kostum-kosum anehnya lagi. Kau berjalan di siang hari. Bunga-bunga sakura di pinggir jalan bermekaran menyapamu. Sesekali kau melihat jam tangan yang meilngkar di pergelangan tanganmu.

"Sialan si Dino itu. Seenaknya menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaannya." Gerutumu saat menyadari kau sudah telat satu jam.

Haru tertidur di bawah pohon sakura. Mungkin dia lelah karena menunggumu terlalu lama. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan mendarat bebas di kepalanya. Kau berjalan ke arahnya. Perlahan dia membuka mata saat mendengar langkah kakimu.

"Yo! Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Ah, Gokudera-san. Ku kira kau tak akan datang."

Kau berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu duduk di sisi lain pohon itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana?" tanyanya heran

"Karena kalau di dekatmu aku tak bisa menikmati indahnya bunga sakura." Katamu sengaja meledeknya.

"Jahat sekali kata-katamu."

"Hahaha." Kau hanya tertawa. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Dia diam seperti tak sanggup mengatakannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih membuatmu makin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya..." dia mulai membuka mulut. "...akhir bulan ini aku akan pindah ke luar negeri."

"A-apa? Kenapa?" katamu seolah tak percaya apa yang kau dengar.

"...Ayahku akan menjadi dosen di salah satu perguruan tinggi di sana dan dia mengajakku untuk pergi dengannya, sekaligus melanjutkan kuliah."

"Tapi kau akan kembali kan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Entah lah. Kemungkinanya kecil. Lagi pula aku tak tahu kapan bisa kembali"

Kau diam...

Satu bulan kemudian, kau mengantarkannya ke stasiun. Tak ada sepatah katapun dalam perjalanan kalian saat itu. Kalian diam, menjalani detik-detik terakhir pertemuan kalian. Kau mengantarnya sampai masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Hei, Haru. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menunggumu. Jadi berjanjilah kau akan kembali." Katamu tiba-tiba yang menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Dia diam. Kepalanya menunduk. Namun kemudian diangkat lah kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadamu. Dia mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahmu, senyum yang beberapa hari terakhir jarang kau tunjukkan.

Mesin kereta menyala dan kereta berjalan pelan. Kau melihat Haru yang duduk di dekat jendela. Dia menolehkan pandangannya ke arahmu dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Perlahan-lahan kereta berjalan, membawa musim semi yang kau sayangi. Kau terus menatap kereta itu hingga bayangannya menghilang di tengah cakrawala.

**End of Flashback**

Kau terbangun saat Uri, kucingmu, melompat ke pangkuanmu. Dia berjalan semalaman mencari tuannya yang tak kunjung pulang. Kau lihat jam tanganmu. Pukul dua pagi. Tapi kau masih tak berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Kau sudah berencana untuk tetap disana sampai pagi. Tiba-tiba, Uri melompat dari pangkuanmu. Dia mengeong ke arahmu seolah-olah menyuruhmu untuk mengikutinya. Kau terpaksa mengikuti kucing itu

Kucing itu berhenti di depan seorang gadis yang kemudian mengelus-elusnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya kearahmu. Kau berdiri terpaku, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat matamu. Gadis itu berdiri. Dan tersenym ke arahmu.

"Terima kasih telah menungguku, Gokudera-san..."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N :** Maaf kalau endingnya gaje, udah gitu klise T_T. Tapi terima kasih untuk anda yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic gaje ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^


End file.
